


don't say it (just because it's true)

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: backtalk [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara is a little too blunt in the presence of Kasius' generals.





	don't say it (just because it's true)

“The nerve of you!” Kasius threw up his hands, pacing back and forth in the small antechamber he’d ordered her into.“I should have you put in the pillory.”

Sinara surveyed the ranting prince, a smirk curving her lips.“Kinky.”

He stopped dead in his tracks, falling silent for the first time in a few minutes, cheeks flushing even brighter, though it didn’t seem to be anger any longer.

Sinara said nothing, either, knowing she was already on very thin ice. She shouldn’t have spoken up in the presence of his generals; she did not deny it had been inappropriate. But they would all be dead by tomorrow, if he insisted on going forward with those battleplans.

“Sinara,”he said, voice strained with too much emotion.“You shouldn’t have said it. They already think me a weakling.”

She cocked her head to the side.“So punish me, if it’ll make you feel better. I stand by what I said. The battlefield is not your place. Nor anyone’s, for that matter, if defeat is already obvious.”

He stepped towards her, hand raising, and she almost stepped back on instinct, reminding herself who she was with at the last moment.

He cupped her cheek, a sad smile on his lips.“You’re right, of course. But you cannot just say such things to your prince, least of all in front of the generals. You must see that, surely?”

“I don’t much concern myself with the thoughts of dead men,”she returned.

His smile turned even more brittle; she realised he considered himself in that group a second too late. She quickly added,“You were saying about restraining me?”

That got the chuckle she was hoping for and she kissed him before the mood could sour again.

It worked for a while, Kasius readily melting into the kiss, pulling her closer, burying his fingers in her hair. When he broke the kiss, he looked only slightly less concerned.“No matter how right you are, my darling, the battle awaits.”

“At the risk of landing myself in the pillory afterall,”Sinara said, her arms still around his neck,“But your ship awaits, too.”

Kasius smiled and kissed her again.“Let’s go, then.”

She wasn’t entirely certain which option he’d chosen, but she followed him anyway.

 

It earned her exile rather than the pillory, as it turned out, but as long as Kasius was with her, she found she really didn’t mind.


End file.
